Solina's Biography
The Elmore-Aden’s Saintess Solina’s Biography was forbidden and is therefore a very rare book to find. The Rune's Library of Sages owns a copy in the underground section, where formerly forbidden books are stored and withheld from the public for safety reasonsLibrary of Sages Director Sophia. It is said that this Biography was distorted by Solina herself, in order to let people know only what she wants them to know.Abyssal Saintess Elcadia Contents Solina’s Biography – Aden Royal Philologist “At the large path to the library, turn the outer block of the Monastery, you will find a device to the Abbot’s Room”''This phrase is written in a special ink '''I ' Solina was an Elmore-Aden imperial princess and older sister of Frintezza, who was the last emperor. She was also the first daughter of Baium to display power so great it rivalled that of the Great Emperor Shunaiman. She is remembered because she was a member of the Elmore-Aden imperial family, she had extraordinary attributes and characteristics, and her life saved the human race from the wrath of the gods. II ''' However, the insolent emperor Baium challenged the goddess Einhasad, questioning why humans should worship her. His true motive was to become a god himself, free from the inferences of the other gods. He built a tower unlike any before it, or since, in strict defiance to the authority of Einhasad. Of course, the fate of the emperor who challenged the great goddess Einhasad became a cautionary tale to all. The emperor Baium, once a man of strength and pride, was forever trapped inside his prideful tower. He was cursed with immortality for the sole sake of extending his punishment. There is nothing like an eternity in prison, where not even death is an escape. The tower has forever since been called the Tower of Insolence, a warning to arrogant humans who would dare challenge the gods. '''III Since this incident, Solina pledged to serve the goddess Einhasad until death as penance for her cursed father and the royal family. Unfortunately, young Solina’s pledge did not stay the goddess’ fury. But the gracious Einhasad was moved by the innocence in Solina, she accepted her as an emissary to spread the goddess’ message. This was the task she gave her, and should she stay faithful the goddess would restrain her divine wrath. Humans praise Solina as a saint in all Elmore-Aden and its surrounding continent. Peasant, farmer, and merchant alike know the name Solina. IV By the time Solina started her three year penance, her followers numbered in the thousands. Solina’s seven core disciples gained equal fame and acclamation. These seven disciples were her most devoted believers, regardless of social class or background; Solina valued loyalty above all else. The members are: High Priest Anais, who served Solina since she was an imperial princess; Elmore-Aden’s defence general and the famous strategist Bustia; Eris who is known as Sister of Silence and followed Solina from the beginning; Eris’ husband Kaerun, the famous royal play-writer; Rudolph van Etina and his son Jude van EtinaI dared to change the original "Etis van Etina" to "Jude van Etina" as it doesn't make any sense, considering everything else we're told in the course of the Seven Signs quest. - Ewald August 26, 2012, from the Etina commerce troop, the most powerful trade merchants in the kingdom. V''' Solina’s name spread throughout the continent. Some naturally compared the Emperor Frintezza to Solina, and criticized the inefficient leadership of the emperor. This concerned Frintezza greatly, as Solina’s popularity grew by the day. Finally, in Rune, in a move to reclaim power, Solina and her followers were charged with treason. For protection, Solina and her followers ended their journey. They were no longer able to bring their miracles and teachings to the people. They were forced to shut themselves in the monastery. '''VI After some contemplation, the Emperor and high officials came to the conclusion that they must eliminate Solina. Her potential harm to the royal family was a threat, as was her power. Elmore-Aden’s royal guards were sent to the Monastery of Silence to arrest Solina and her disciples. Solina’s Followers and her disciple Anais defended the Monastery bravely, but victory was never within their reach. Thus, Solina surrendered. She agreed to be transferred within royal territory. In one week, Solina was found guilty of national treason and heresy. She was hung until death in front of Emperor Frintezza in a public execution. VII This disastrous event caused an outcry among the people, public sentiment turned against the Emperor. Elmore-Aden quickly began its fall from grace. The surviving disciples gathered in the monastery and shut themselves from the rest of the world. Elmore-Aden never truly recovered... Political power was thrown into a whirlwind. An underground group, Embryo, was formed in secrecy. Seizing the opportunity, their influence spread to all corners of the continent. The Elmore-Aden Empire ultimately fell once and for all when Emperor Frintezza made a contract with the demonThe missing section about the demon is added from a text that formerly described the contents of the Biography related to Embryo: Pile of Books: After Solina’s death, the surviving disciples and followers went into the monastery, ceased communicating with the outside, forming essentially a world of their own. Afterwards, the Elmore-Aden kingdom was never short of rebellions and riots. Eventually, an underground group called Embryo was formed, and made a huge impact in many places all over the continent. In the end, the Elmore-Aden Kingdom was destroyed after King Frintezza made a contract with the demon and left for the tomb of empires. Thus the first great unification of the human race was finished, and sank into the books of history. and left for the Imperial Tomb. The first united human hegemony kingdom was lost, becoming another one of history’s anecdotes. Notes Category:Lore